


ibuki makes a group chat, chaos ensues.

by soiwritefics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, Chaos, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, I Tried, Inappropriate Humor, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Light Angst, Literally everyone - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Romantic Fluff, Slow To Update, emos goths and edgelords oh my!, everyone likes vines, kaede's a dork, parent friends, peko and maki are parent friends, sometimes, sonia wants to be a goth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soiwritefics/pseuds/soiwritefics
Summary: exactly what the title says.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 15
Kudos: 122





	1. ibuki (and chiaki's) horrible idea

**Author's Note:**

> oh lord why did i make this?-

**Mioda Ibuki has created a chat!**

**Mioda Ibuki has named the chat 'all of us are going to hell'!**

**Mioda Ibuki has changed her name to PastelSceneKid!**

**PastelSceneKid has added 15 people!**

**PastelSceneKid has renamed 15 people!**

PastelSceneKid: HI EVERYONE!!!!!! :DDDDDDDD

**OrangeJuiceBi is online!**

OrangeJuiceBi: 

OrangeJuiceBi: Ibuki what have you done

**sleebygaymer and Starfire are online!**

Starfire: I, for one, accept this!

sleebygaymer: same

Starfire: I am confused. Who is Starfire?

PastelSceneKid: SHEZ FROM TEEN TITANZZZZ!!

sleebygaymer: ill dm u details later sonia

Starfire: Ok!

sleebygaymer: ❤️

Starfire: ❤️!

**Starfire is offline!**

OrangeJuiceBi: We get it ur gay

sleebygaymer: we get it ur fucking nagito

**ShadowTheHedgehogKinnie is online!**

ShadowTheHedgehogKinnie: I can confirm this.

ShadowTheHedgehogKinnie: It’s true.

**ShadowTheHedgehogKinnie is offline!**

OrangeJuiceBi: IZURUGGFGYFTRGCGDDDYFJFHJ

OrangeJuiceBi: WERE NOT FUCKING

PastelSceneKid: YOU CANT HIDE FROM THE TRUTH HAJIME!!!!

**OrangeJuiceBi is offline!**

PastelSceneKid: GUEZZ HE COULDNT HANDLE IT!!!!!!

**F O O D is online!**

F O O D: I LIKE MY NAME 

PastelSceneKid: THANK

F O O D: CANT TALK MUCH GOTTA TRAIN WITH NEKOMARU

sleebygaymer: oooh can i come

F O O D: SURE YA CAN BABE

sleebygaymer: ok im omw

sleebygaymer: ❤️

**sleebygaymer and F O O D are offline!**

**StinkyMechanic is online!**

StinkyMechanic: What the hell is this and why the hell is this

PastelSceneKid: IBUKI MADE A GROUP CHAT!!!!!!!!!

PastelSceneKid: I MADE IT SO WE COULD TALK TO EACH OTHER!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!

StinkyMechanic: It was a rhetorical question i b u k i

**sleebygaymer is online!**

sleebygaymer: hol up

sleebygaymer: i have an idea

sleebygaymer: @PastelSceneKid can i add more people 

PastelSceneKid: SURE!!!!!!!!

**sleebygaymer has added 10+ people!**

**Several people are online!**

Akamatsu Kaede: Hey everyone!

Amami Rantaro: oh shit whats good

Ouma Kokichi: OwO what’s this??

Akamatsu Kaede: Oh no

Harukawa Maki: Who summoned the demon?

Iruma Miu: these nicknames are fUCKIN BORING!

Ouma Kokichi: Nishishishi~

Akamatsu Kaede: Did you just type out your laugh-

Iruma Miu: ^^^

Harukawa Maki: ^^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT I FORGOT TWOGAMI AND NAGITO’S NAMES
> 
> ImNotReallyHere- Twogami   
> *hope intensifies*- Nagito


	2. new names, more chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kokichi wHY-

**Ouma Kokichi has changed his name to LivingGayFlag!**

**LivingGayFlag has changed the names of 10+ people!**

PianoKinnie: 

PianoKinnie: **W H Y**

PornstarMaterial: IM NOT A FUCKIN PORNSTAR YOU LITTLE SHIT

LivingGayFlag: Nishishi~

**PastelSceneKid has removed admin from LivingGayFlag and PornstarMaterial!**

LivingGayFlag: WAHHHHHHH MY ADMINNNNNNN! 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

PornstarMaterial: THATS WHAT YOU FUCKIN GET YOU GODDAMN MISTAKE

LivingGayFlag: Don’t act like you don’t have admin rights you dumbass bitch!

PornstarMaterial: 😫🤤

**PornstarMaterial is offline!**

PianoKinnie:

PianoKinnie: Aaaaaaaaaaand Miu is moaning again

PianoKinnie: Thanks a lot kokichi 

LivingGayFlag: You’re ever so welcome!

PianoKinnie: Anyways, who’s still an admin??

PastelSceneKid: 4LL TH3 R3SP0NS1BL3 P30PL3!!!!

PastelSceneKid: 4LS0 WH0 R U????

PianoKinnie: Im Keade Akamatsu

PastelSceneKid: 1BUK1 M10D4!!!!!!!!!!!!

PianoKinnie: Also y’know what 

PianoKinnie: Im changing Miu’s name

**PianoKinnie has changed PornstarMaterial’s name to InventingAngel**

**InventingAngel is online!**

InventingAngel: Eeee! Kaebabe...

InventingAngel: my name...

PianoKinnie: You know you love it babe! ❤️

InventingAngel:

InventingAngel: ❤️ i do kaebabe

InventingAngel: and i lub you ❤️

PianoKinnie: Awwwww! I love you too ❤️

sleebygaymer: y’all are valid 

LivingGayFlag: Ha! Gayyyyyy

PianoKinnie: no u

LivingGayFlag: Touché 

PianoKinnie: Also thanks Chiaki 

InventingAngel: ^^^

sleebygaymer: np

LivingGayFlag: Anygay, Im Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Supreme Leader 

DoYouWannaDie™️: Maki Harukawa, Ultimate Child Caregiver 

LivingGayFlag: *Ultimate Assassin

DoYouWannaDie: Read my name.

LivingGayFlag: I have absolutely no regrets

DoYouWannaDie™️: You will now.

**DoYouWannaDie is offline!**

LivingGayFlag: oh shhdghtdhgxuuftxjggjcf

**LivingGayFlag is offline!**

PianoKinnie: Rip Kokichi. He died mid sentence 

InventingAngel: Fs in the chat bois

PianoKinnie: F

InventingAngel: F

sleebygaymer: f

PastelSceneKid: F!!!!

**FuckOffImTired is online!**

FuckOffImTired: what the hell

FuckOffImTired: this was kokichi’s doing wasn’t it 

PianoKinnie: Yup

PianoKinnie: It was also Chiaki and ibuki 

FuckOffImTired: as long as they don’t curse gonta im good

PastelSceneKid: D0NT W0RRY W3 W0NT!!!!!!!

PastelSceneKid: 1BUK1 W1LL K33P H1M F4R 4W4Y FR0M T3RUT3RU!!!!!!!

**InventingAngel is online!**

InventingAngel: Wow rude

InventingAngel: Teruteru and i are bros

**HornyOnLife is online!**

HornyOnLife: Indeed we are.

InventingAngel: Ayyyyyyy 👉👉

HornyOnLife: Ayyyyyy👉👉

FuckOffImTired: nobody: 

FuckOffImTired: teruteru 🤝 miu

FuckOffImTired: being horny 25/8

LivingGayFlag: Wow, you’re not actually typing n full caps

PianoKinnie: Im actually getting kinda getting scared cause of it

PianoKinnie: Miu you ok?

InventingAngel: YEAH IM OK BAKAMATSU 

PastelSceneKid: 1LL K33P H1M F4R 4W4Y FR0M U T00!!!!!!

**BitchyTwink and if u don’t smile, istg are online!**

if u don’t smile, istg: oh no

BitchyTwink: ^^^

if u don’t smile, istg: who added the harmony class?

PianoKinnie: Chiaki 

InventingAngel: CHIAKI

PastelSceneKid: CH14K1!!!!

FuckOffImTired: chiaki

LivingGayFlag: Chiaki 

sleebygaymer: me lol

if u don’t smile, istg: this is gonna end in a fire isn’t it?

PianoKinnie: Most definitely 

PianoKinnie: As long as no one adds more people to the chat, I guess were good

**BlueberryTheWeeb is online!**

BlueberryTheWeeb: hahahahahahahaaa

sleebygaymer: oh shi-

**BlueberryTheWeeb has added 10+ people!**

**BlueberryTheWeeb has changed the names of 10+ people!**

sleebygaymer: GDI KAEDE YOU JINXED IT

PianoKinnie: I know!!!!

PianoKinnie: Im sorry!!!

TheOGThot: HI DESPAIR DARLINGS!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! apologies for not posting a chapter on friday or saturday! i just got really lazy  
> —  
> PastelSceneKid- Ibuki  
> OrangeJuiceBi- Hajime   
> GangstaTwink- Fuyuhiko   
> F O O D- Akane  
> Starfire- Sonia   
> EdgieBabey- Gundham   
> S H I T- Nekomaru   
> sleebygaymer- Chiaki   
> StinkyMechanic- Souda   
> *hope intensifies*- Nagito  
> BitchyTwink- Hiyoko   
> if u don’t smile, istg- Mahiru   
> StabbyMcStab- Peko  
> Syringe- Mikan  
> HornyOnLife- Teruteru   
> ImNotReallyHere- Imposter  
> ShadowTheHedgehogKinnie- Izuru   
> —  
> PianoKinnie- Kaede   
> LivingGayFlag- Kokichi   
> InventingAngel- Miu  
> ChillAvocado- Rantaro   
> WiiTennis- Ryoma   
> P U R E- Gonta   
> DestroyedInnocence- Kiibo  
> TalkCleanToMe- Kirumi   
> Kork- Korekiyo   
> CEOOfLesbians- Tenko  
> FuckOffImTired- Himiko   
> S P A C E- Kaito   
> DoYouWannaDie™️- Maki  
> HiImmaMormon- Angie  
> BlueberryTheWeeb- Tsumugi


	3. an apology and other things (not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o o p

Hey! This isn’t a chapter, but keep reading anyways. I just wanted to apologize for not posting any chapters recently and not getting them out on time. I either procrastinate or don’t have time to do it because of homework, or some other third reason I can’t think of at the moment. But I’ll (hopefully) make the next chapter eventually. That’s all I wanted to say, really. So here’s a lil’ list of fics/one-shots I’ll (hopefully) make! (Some of these I might do, some I might not. Really depends on how I’m feeling, I guess.)

1\. junko starts a war (crackfic)  
2\. (LATE AS ALL HELL) birthday one-shot for toko’s bday!  
3\. mastermind miu fic (don’t really know what it should be about, but i definitely know that it’ll have angst!)  
4\. a soapies one-shot for hiyoko’s bday!  
5\. more irumatsu tings (duh)  
6\. kokichi and miu angst (this one’s another mastermind!miu thing, but it takes place during chapter one of V3, sooo...)


	4. who tops? who bottoms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh lord

all of us are going to hell  
March 2020  
3:48 pm

BlueberryTheWeeb: Have you guys seen Mom and Maki?

BlueberryTheWeeb: Because I need Mom for a thing and I haven’t seen Maki anywhere

PianoKinnie: No actually 

PianoKinnie:

PianoKinnie: MIU NO

InventingAngel: O H T H E Y F U C K I N

**LivingGayFlag and TheOGThot are online!**

TheOGThot: But the question remains...

TheOGThot: Who tops? Who bottoms? That’s for you to decide!

**TheOGThot is offline!**

BlueberryTheWeeb: GDI JUNKO 

PianoKinnie: GDI JUNKO 

BlueberryTheWeeb: She’s my despairing bestie, but sometimes she gives me heart palpitations

PianoKinnie: She gives everyone heart palpitations 

BlueberryTheWeeb: True

InventingAngel: But she has a point tho

LivingGayFlag: deadass

LivingGayFlag: @everyone

LivingGayFlag: who tops? kirumi or maki?

**THE WHOLE FUCKING SCHOOL is online!**

ChillAvocado: yes

kork: Why is this important.

WiiTennis: ^^^

HiImmaMormon: Atua told me that Maki tops! :3

LivingGayFlag: nahhhhh, mom probably tops

ChillAvocado: ngl i agree with angie

P U R E: Gonta confused. Why are gontas friends talking about top and bottom

PianoKinnie: If anyone tells him chapter one might be a reality for you

BlueberryTheWeeb: Kaede! You know too well that I’m the only one who can break the fourth wall!

BlueberryTheWeeb: Along with Angie!

PianoKinnie: Sorry!

ChillAvocado: wth was that conversation 

BlueberryTheWeeb: Nothing!

PianoKinnie: Nothing!

BlueberryTheWeeb: Ŷ͍̦̫̈ͬ̂̚͝ŏ̷̦̝̫̺̔́̎ͦ̽̂̈́͜u̇͋ͫ͏̱ ̡͇̼̯̭̻̠͌̄̾̆ḏ̵̣̑͋͜o̵͓ͨͭ̉͗͛̀͝ǹ̸̞̞͡’̵̱ͮ̅̍̃̃͗̊̎̕t̛͖̻͙͔͕̹̱̿̓́̓̓ͬ̏͆ ̧̲̥̖ͪ̌ͦ̐̊ͧ̚n̵̘̮͓͕͕̻͎̱͌͑̉̈́̂͢͝e̬ͩ̀͑e̤͓͔̩̲̓͛̊̈́ͬ̀͞ͅd̛̫̖̃̐̏ͫͯ͊͐ ̓̈͒ͤ͛̉ͬ͛҉͈̕ţ̩̥̩̯̜̹̰͎̥̈ͮō̪̼ͤ̆̚͞ ̸̫͇͖͙̮̯̫̲͈̈́͊͑ͦ͝͡ḳ̱̑̉̔̏̀͠n̵̝̩̐o̪̝͚͕͊͊̃̑̓͛w̸̪͖ͣ̔ͯ̇̏ͬͦ͘ ̤̦̗̼̞͎̘̍̽̿͗̎̏̑͡ă̶̘ͪ͊ͬ̂̾̎̇͞n̴̮̯̻̆̾̑͘y̸̋͐͂ͧ͊̂͏̫͉t͔̥̹̘̪͆͆ͨ͟h̗̥͚̹̠̑̓́̃͆ͪͭ̚i̥̺̲̥̤̳͔͓̒͟ń̘͉͇͎̻̻ͩ͐͗̈́͠ǵ̹͈̠̤ͯͭ.̭͎͎̣̳̫͓ͮ̏̈̊͂̌ͯ͑͘͜.̵̞̤̮̝̗̍ͧ̑͐ͮͣ͠.̵ͫͦ͏̣̮̞͇͖̮̭.̜̼͇̬ͯ̈̈̂

ChillAvocado:

ChillAvocado: k then 

if u don’t smile, istg: why are we arguing about if kirumi or maki tops? 

*hope intensifies*: hmmm, but tbh i think that maki tops

StabbyMcStab: *disappointed parental glare intensifies*

*hope intensifies*: don’t look at me like that

VietnamFlashbacks: Junko started this didn’t she?

PianoKinnie: Yup

VietnamFlashbacks: Gdi

YumekoKinnie: why was i added to this hellhole?

NancyDrew: Ngl, my name is accurate as hell

BlueberryTheWeeb: I’ll be keeping score!

BlueberryTheWeeb: So sound off if you think that maki tops?

(nagito, angie, rantaro, basically a good chunk of the chaotics)

BlueberryTheWeeb: Alright sound off if you think that Mom tops?

(kokichi, ibuki, miu, the rest of the chaotics who didn’t vote for maki)

BlueberryTheWeeb: Alright the votes are in! And most people agree that Maki is the top!

LivingGayFlag: but mom literally screams top energy tho

KrispyKreme: tbh i think so too

**DoYouWannaDie™️ and TalkCleanToMe are online!**

LivingGayFlag:

LivingGayFlag: **O H S H I T**

InventingAngel: **GUYS RUN**

**THE WHOLE FUCKING SCHOOL is offline!**

TalkCleanToMe:

TalkCleanToMe: We leave for half of an hour and this happens.

DoYouWannaDie™️: Everybody here is now on my ‘Need To Snipe’ list.

DoYouWannaDie™️: But how was it?

TalkCleanToMe: It was stunning. ❤️

DoYouWannaDie™️: Yeah, I love you too. ❤️

InventingAngel: HOLY SHIT THEY CONFIRMED IT 

TalkCleanToMe: Maki, my love?

DoYouWannaDie™️: Yeah?

TalkCleanToMe: I know I keep you from actually killing anyone, but I’ll let you kill Miu this one time.

**DoYouWannaDie™️ is offline!**

InventingAngel: HGJFHFJFHFJFB4BESBTH

InventingAngel: MOM HELP ME

TalkCleanToMe: I’m not going to. You brought this on yourself.

InventingAngel: welp im dying.

InventingAngel: kaede i love you more than anything and you mean the world to me, my lovely piano idiot

InventingAngel: andjryhhtxjjh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! WASH YOUR HANDS! STAY SAFE! also, don’t worry. miu isn’t actually dead.
> 
> extra shit you should know  
> —  
> PastelSceneKid- Ibuki  
> OrangeJuiceBi- Hajime  
> GangstaTwink- Fuyuhiko  
> F O O D- Akane  
> Starfire- Sonia  
> EdgieBabey- Gundham  
> S H I T- Nekomaru  
> sleebygaymer- Chiaki  
> StinkyMechanic- Souda  
> *hope intensifies*- Nagito  
> BitchyTwink- Hiyoko  
> if u don’t smile, istg- Mahiru  
> StabbyMcStab- Peko  
> Syringe- Mikan  
> HornyOnLife- Teruteru  
> ImNotReallyHere- Imposter  
> ShadowTheHedgehogKinnie- Izuru  
> —  
> PianoKinnie- Kaede  
> LivingGayFlag/the gayest of clowns- Kokichi  
> InventingAngel/begone thot- Miu  
> ChillAvocado- Rantaro  
> WiiTennis- Ryoma  
> P U R E- Gonta  
> DestroyedInnocence- Kiibo  
> TalkCleanToMe- Kirumi  
> Kork- Korekiyo  
> CEOOfLesbians- Tenko  
> FuckOffImTired/i sleeb- Himiko  
> S P A C E- Kaito  
> DoYouWannaDie™️- Maki  
> HiImmaMormon- Angie  
> BlueberryTheWeeb- Tsumugi  
> —  
> HopeEgg- Makoto  
> NancyDrew- Kirigiri  
> KrispyKreme- Hina  
> TwilightIsntLiterature- Toko  
> HinasBodyguard- Sakura  
> HallPass- Taka  
> VROOM- Mondo  
> YumekoKinnie- Celeste  
> TheOGThot/despair hoe- Mukuro  
> CFOOfLesbian- Komaru  
> WeebBlob- Hifumi  
> PsychicWeedMan- Hagakure  
> IRLMiku- Sayaka  
> ILikeBalls- Leon  
> legs- Togami  
> cheerio/babey- Chihiro  
> WiiSports- Yuta  
> SnipSnip- Genocide Jill


	5. another non chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes, i am alive

Hey everybody! At last, I am finally alive! Yay! But for real, I am genuinely sorry for not releasing new stuff frequently, it’s just a huge combination of online school, no motivation, and laziness. But do not fear, for I have been working on new one shots and new chapters of the chatfic! Here’s a list of things I’m currently working on at the moment!

1\. junko starts a war (yes, i’m working on this. i’m not very far, however.)  
2\. the obligatory guessing game (chatfic)  
3\. so you like her, huh? (a kirumi x maki based shortfic)  
4\. babe, stop hypercleaning (another kirumi x maki one shot, but in queerantine!)  
5\. I may or may not do a writing prompt challenge thing? Maybe?

I am working on other things, but I’d rather have them stay secret for now. Oh! And I know this might sound kinda stupid, but thank you guys for being cool when I wrote that smutfic! I have another one in the works, so, I guess stay tuned? But yeah, that’s really all I have to say. Thanks for sticking with me! Stay safe, and I shall see you whenever I post a thing! Peace out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new things will hopefully come in the near future! again, thank you so much for still reading my fics! stay safe!


End file.
